Forgiven Shipping
by Gamer Tayley
Summary: What happens when three pasts intercept and collide in the most unusual ways? Find out here. OC Tonia x Ryou x Yami Bakura This contains yaoi! Don't like? Don't read.


**NOTE FROM AUTHOR: Okay everyone, my last story was bust, so, I'm going to do a new story instead. I've been thinking a lot about what I should do, and I've decided I suck when it comes to Seto romance. But, I'm not abandoning my OC, Tonia. Yes, I'm not using Tobi nor Lumany, her siblings, but oh well. **

**Are you ready for the pairing? Da da da da da! Tonia x Ryou x Dark Bakura! YAY! Anyway, my loyal fans, I hope you enjoy this story. Constructive criticism is promoted, or whatever word that is. Oh, and I really want to dedicate this to the biggest Bakura fan I know, SasatheShy! ^_^ She's one of my longest kept friends, which is a little sad. We've been friends a little over a year, I think.**

**And be warned, I will use simple French, so you can go on Google Translate to find out what it says.**

**DISCLAIMER: I in no way own any of the character in Yu-Gi-Oh!. Kazuki Takahashi owns them. I do not, in any way, claim to own any of them at all.**

**STORY START:**

_**Don't you ever feel like your entire world is crashing all around you? Like your whole life was nothing but a lie and you didn't find out until you wasted about fifteen years of it?**_

"**Ryou, I don't want you to leave! School is going to be so boring and I'll miss you.." Tonia said as she wiped tears from her eyes. Her best and only friend, Ryou Bakura, was leaving the quaint boarding school him and Tonia attended together in England, to go to school in Japan.**

**Ryou gave a sigh and hugged Tonia. "I'm sorry…All these people winding up in the hospital…I just can't stay. I'm sure we'll see each other again sometime. In fact, I'm absolutely certain." In all truth, Ryou was leaving because she was his last friend here, and he didn't want her to end up like so many others.**

**Tonia smiled a little, reassured by his kind words. Tonia spoke with a heavy French accent because, well, she was French, of course. The reason why she was living in England was she had asked to. Her family was quite rich.**

"**Well, I guess this is good bye…Just know, you'll always be my best mate." Ryou said with a smile.**

**Tonia nodded. "Same to you, mon meilleur ami." **

**--**

**It had been a year since Ryou moved away. Tonia was now sixteen years old, as was Ryou. **

"**Uncle, I'm tired of eating lunch alone." Tonia said with a pout one dinner. Her snow-white hair hanging in her blue eyes. Her skin was ivory-pale. "Can't I move to Japan? I miss Ryou.."**

"**Tonia-dear, I'm sure that boy has forgotten you. You should move on." Her uncle said.**

**But Tonia wouldn't have that. She may be a very kind person, but when it came to her heart, nothing could get in her way, not even her uncle.**

**--**

**CLASS 2-D**

"**Everyone, I'd like to introduce our newest student, Tonia Nadia. I expect you all--" He was interrupted by Tonia's sudden outburst.**

"**Ryou! I've missed you so much!" She spoke as she hugged Ryou, getting them awkward stares from people. "Uncle said you wouldn't remember me, but I just knew he was wrong!"**

**Ryou gently pulled her off. "Wait…Tonia, you can't just act like this in a public school. I don't think they even liked it when you acted like this at our old school." He sweat dropped remembering how she acted when he came back to school from being sick. "And you should probably get a school uniform."**

**Tonia was wearing her normal outfit, black skinny jeans, a Cinema Bizarre t-shirt, a blue and black striped thin hoodie, and black converse shoes. Her hair was simple and flat. "I don't see why. It's ugly. I took one look at it and almost puked."**

**Ryou sighed and sweat dropped. "Just sit down and hush, please? You're drawing so much attention to us, it's embarrassing."**

**So begins how Tonia Nadia came to Domino High School….**

**______________________________________________________________________________________**

**Sorry it was so short. !~! I went brain dead towards the end. REVIEW! It's the little button that says "review" on the bottom of the screen. =D Just in case you didn't know. **


End file.
